minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrre
Cyrre2.png Cyrre ConceptArt4.png|Cyrre drawing based off of the book Cyrre Lore|link=Cyrre Lore Cyrre_Size_Comparison.png|Size Comparison of Cyrre to Barguiin Creeper, The Player, A Ghast, An Ender Dragon, A Dynonn, Blue Thunder, and the Voidsky Dragon Cyrre (SEAR) are highly mysterious and fortoldly dangerous "God-forsaken dragons" that have extremely deadly qualities unlike any other creature before. As mentioned in its book Cyrre Lore, the Cyrre have a hive mind and have absolutely no concept of mercy, emotion, or conscience - thus mental illusions and kinetic powers such as mind melding and hallucinations have absolutely no effect on them. Description There are numerous descriptions of it in Cyrre Lore all centering around the same basic conclusion that Cyrre are extremely destructive and impossible to kill with any known weapons across several universes. They appear as gigantic black dragons that have huge wings, a very long tail, and thorns jotting from their backs. Their overal structure is similar to a regular dragon (long neck, long head, long tail, bat wings, four legs), however they are entirely based off of darkness and their only known weakness is light - which merely slows their movements down enough to escape a fight from. Despite their description of being as big as a universe, the adults are only as big as two dynonns. They are described to have different aging phases, but appear unable to age further if not given water. If they are given water (of any kind), however, they age to their corresponding ages depending on how much they drank. The more they drank in one sitting, the faster they'll age, and the quicker they'll become a threat. The babies appear to have fur like a dog or cat rather than scales, but when they start drinking, the fur "shapeshifts" into scales. It is commonly believed that the baby Cyrres have a concept of what humans perceive as cute, thus their coy and helpless looks win over most, if not all, people into helping them - which turns out to be their biggest mistake. Nobody has known where the Cyrre came from, but all think that they are a mutation from a variation of a shadow dragon that went horribly wrong in a different universe. It indeed has been the greatest mystery as to where their origins are, but there is no way to confirm where they came from, as they appeared without warning and did not leave any trace back to any dimension or other location. Others think that they are the cronies of a stronger being. In the middle of the Cyrre Infestation period, a second weakness of purification was discovered in the Cyrre, which shocked everyone and provided the beings all across the universes with an advantage of knowing that they can "tame" the Cyrre and stop the horrible time. It has been assumed that Cyrre are most likely not mortal creatures, as they can freely travel space with no harm done. Their rediculous size adds to this speculation, which should make it physically impossible for them to even eat enough to get the energy they need every day. Others say that the Cyrre are mortal because they can die easily with the right weapons, but have a different, corrupted composition than other Aeron creatures. This is also supported by the fact that they cannot use any advanced powers or abilities, aside from basic astrokinesis in order to hop from universe to universe. This mystery, along with the mystery of their origins, has driven people to think that they are not actually real. According to some accounts, Cyrres have been spotted being passive towards humans, going as far as taking them to other UGs via black holes. They also pose the ability to use telepathy, talking in English. Not many people actually believe this really happened, because this encounter would disprove the theory of the Cyrre working as a hive mind - or possibly something else going on underneath the surface. Category:Demons Category:Dragon Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Large Mobs Category:Black Category:Shadow Mobs Category:Highly Feared Category:Legendary Mobs